


El mejor disfraz

by Anii_Rivera



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dia de brujas, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii_Rivera/pseuds/Anii_Rivera
Summary: Cuando cierto guardián se niega a asistir a una fiesta, una murciélago tiene sus medios para convencerlo de asistir.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat
Kudos: 6





	El mejor disfraz

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un regalo para El Tío Axel, ya que es su ship favorita y es una persona que merece mucho amor.

En una noche tranquila, perfecta para que los niños salieran a pedir dulces por las festividades y también era una buena noche para disfrutar de una fiesta de disfraces con tus amigos, aunque fue invitada a una, la murciélago tenia un solo objetivo en mente.

La eriza rosa conocida como Amy Rose había organizado una fiesta y aunque debería estar ahí con el resto de su equipo, el cual aún no sabía cómo había logrado convencer de asistir, ella decidió ir a otro lugar.

Permaneció sentada arriba de un árbol balanceando sus pies con diversión, al ver el resplandor de cierta joya inclino la cabeza mientras recordaba la razón de estar en aquel lugar, que tenía que ver con cierto echidna necio que rechazo la invitación con su típica frase de “Debo proteger la esmeralda”, sonriendo divertida desde su escondite, decidió que era hora de poner su plan en acción, él quería proteger la Esmeralda, pues entonces ella le daría una razón para hacerlo.

De un salto bajo del árbol y al instante de los arbustos de alrededor salieron pequeñas criaturas de aspecto fantasmal, alas de murciélago y con cabeza de calabaza, trono los dedos y comenzó a volar, seguida de esas criaturas.

Todo había estado tranquilo para el guardián, la Esmeralda Maestra estaba a salvo, no tenia intrusos en la isla y lo mas importante, nadie lo había molestado, o eso creyó hasta que un cierto gato grande de pelaje morado apareció frente a las escaleras del altar.

Curioso más que nada, se acerco al felino para preguntar el motivo de su presencia.

-Hey Big, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- El echidna de color rojo se cruzo de brazos mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-Me pidieron un favor- El gran gato atrapo a la rana que lo acompañaba antes de que esta saltara lejos.

-¿Qué favor?- Knuckles pregunto desconfiando de quien haya pedido el favor.

-Me tope con Sonic y Tails, llevaban un montón de cosas, Amy hizo una fiesta y creo que faltaban algunas cosas…- El gato comenzó a divagar.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver?- El echidna se descruzo de brazos sin apartar la mirada.

-Querían que te dijera que eres bienvenido

-¿Tu no fuiste invitado?- Ahora el guardián quería saber porque Big estaba ahí haciendo una invitación que él ya había rechazado.

-Si fui invitado y también Froggy- El gato acaricio a la rana antes de continuar -Pero aun no encontramos un buen disfraz.

-Bueno, cuando llegues puedes decirles que no asistiré, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer- Knuckles se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el altar.

Big simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, había cumplido con avisar y aun debía encontrar un buen disfraz para él y Froggy.

El echidna estaba a pocos escalones de llegar a la Esmeralda y cuando finalmente lo hizo, su posición cambio a una de defensa, ahí, arriba de la Esmeralda Maestra estaba cierta murciélago sonriendo descaradamente.

-¿Dulce o travesura? Guapo- La murciélago se cruzo de piernas mientras que con la una de sus manos acariciaba la gran joya.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Rápidamente el guardián se puso a la defensiva.

-Tranquilo Knuckles, solo te hice una pregunta- Rouge seguía sin quitar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

-No sé qué estés tramando, pero más vale que te alejes de la Esmeralda.

-Solo hice una pregunta, guapo ¿Dulce o travesura? Responde- Rouge parpadeo un par de veces si quitar su mirada del guardián.

-¿No crees que ya estas muy grande para esas cosas?- El echidna grito mientras preparaba sus puños para pelear.

-Travesura será- La múrcielo se encogió de hombros y trono los dedos.

Al instante pequeñas criaturas aparecieron alrededor del guardián con vendas blancas, comenzaron a girar a su alrededor y mientras el echidna trataba de alejarlos, no se percató que la verdadera intención.

Al final termino tirado en el sueño y envuelto en todas esas vendas, las criaturas después de terminar con él, alzaron una red que parecía una telaraña, con la cual estaban a punto de llevarse la Esmeralda.

-ESPERA- Logro zafar una de sus manos y extenderla hacia la gran joya que debía proteger.

-Tuviste tu oportunidad Knucki, elegiste travesura- Rouge extendió sus alas, lista para marcharse.

A lo lejos Big solo podía observar la interacción del par, estaba sorprendido por como actuaban, pero a su parecer, solo estaban bromeando, así que decidió abandonar la isla de manera definitiva, aun tena cosas que hacer, mas sin embargo el gato era ajeno a que el echidna de verdad necesitaba ayuda.

-Ya veras tu…- El guardián logro deshacerse de las ataduras y se lanzó contra la murciélago, derribándola de su posición arriba de la Esmeralda y terminando los dos en el suelo, con Knuckles encima de ella.

-Hey déjame- Rouge intentaba soltarse del agarre, pero el echidna tenia muy bien sostenidas sus muñecas.

-Por supuesto que no, lo primero que harás será llevarte la Esmeralda

-Solo era una broma Knucki- Rouge puso su mejor cara de arrepentimiento, pero el no cedió. 

-Pues fue una de muy mal gusto y ahora enfrentaras las consecuencias.

-¿Acaso no tienes el espíritu de la temporada?

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer- Knuckles entrecerró los ojos.

-Si, si, si, ya se tu respuesta ¿enserio rechazaste la invitación de Amy?

-No pienso ir a ninguna fiesta donde tenga que usar un ridículo disfraz

-Bueno, al menos un buen disfraz seria menos ridículo que ese sombrero de cazatesoros tuyo- La múrcielo sonrió mientras el guardián mostraba una cara de indignación.

-Hey, mi sombrero está bien

-No lo creo querido, pero te propongo un trato- Rouge supo que había caído cuando Knuckles puso una cara de confusión y sentía como aflojaba su agarre sobre ella.

-¿Qué clase de trato?

-Sencillo, tu vas conmigo a la fiesta y dejo la Esmeralda en paz… por esta ocasión- El echidna rodo los ojos fastidiado.

-¿Cómo sé que cumplirás tu palabra y que en cuanto te suelte no iras por la esmeralda?- El agarre en las muñecas se volvió a apretar.

-Ahora, deberías tener un poco de fe en mi querido.

-Eso es difícil, por no decir imposible.

-Entonces ¿aceptas?- El guardián evaluó sus opciones, si rechazaba el trato se la pasaría peleando con Rouge toda la noche, despidiéndose de la paz y tranquilidad, si aceptaba ir al menos la podría vigilar de que no hiciera nada raro, además de ver a sus otros amigos.

-Esta bien, pero si haces algo sospechoso no dudare en atacarte- Knuckles la dejo ir mientras se apartaba y ella masajeaba sus muñecas.

-Tranquilo, por hoy no tramare nada más, bueno ahora lo primero, necesitas un disfraz.

-No pienso usar un atuendo ridículo- Inmediatamente él se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo tengo cubierto- Rouge saco una bolsa de quien sabe donde y al ver que había dentro se sorprendió un poco.

Amy estaba recibiendo a sus invitados que llegaban, antes de que la verdadera fiesta empezara, cuando se topo con Shadow y Omega, el primero luciendo irritado y el segundo con una especie de traje samurái.

-Bienvenidos, buen disfraz Omega, aunque Shadow, no estoy muy segura de que es el tuyo- La eriza con vestido estilo princesa ladeo la cabeza algo confundida, pues el erizo solo llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra.

-Shadow es lo que ustedes llamarían un edgy- Como si la explicación de Omega fuera una señal, Shadow se puso unas gafas negras y paso de largo- Una gota se formo en la cabeza de Amy mientras trataba de sonreir, era Shadow después de todo y ya era un milagro que estuviera ahí.

-Por cierto Omega, ¿Rouge no vino con ustedes?- El robot negó para después agregar.

-Dijo que tenia unos asuntos que resolver- La eriza de color rosa asintió y con su mano le cedió el paso al robot.

Había transcurrido una hora desde que la fiesta había empezado, Amy a cada momento no perdía la oportunidad de comentar sobre la perfecta combinación de su disfraz y el de Sonic, ya que él estaba disfrazado como un caballero, siguiendo esa temática Tails había optado por ser un hechicero y Cream un hada, mientras que su madre Vainilla iba como una sirena.

El equipo Chaotix también tenia disfraces geniales, Charmy había decidido ser un ninja y de hecho había robado algunas armas de Espio para dar más realismo a su traje, el camaleón al ver que la abeja robo su primera opción, decidió ir por algo sencillo y clásico, usando un traje de vampiro, Vector por otro lado, tenia un disfraz de calabaza que saco una risa a más de uno.

Tangle y Whisper también estaban ahí, ambas con trajes a juego de un diablo y un ángel respectivamente, Silver y Blaze habían sido arrastrados quien sabe como a esa celebración, el erizo llevaba un disfraz de lobo y la gata una especie de cazador, Big increíblemente consiguió un disfraz de rana, mientras Froggy tenía uno de gato.

Todos estaban pasándola bien, aunque faltaban dos personas, quienes se encontraban discutiendo afuera.

-Me niego a entrar, me veo ridículo.

-Vamos Knucki, tenemos un trato- El guardián se negaba a entrar mientras Rouge lo empujaba por la espalda.

-Si yo entro espero que cumplas tu palabra- La murciélago había logrado su objetivo, en cuanto ambos entraron, la mayoría se les quedo viendo y se hizo el silencio.

-Muy bien ahí lo tienen- Rouge avanzo hacia donde estaba su equipo luciendo su traje de bruja, mientras dejaba al echidna siendo el centro de atención.

-Wow Knux, no sabia que tenias buen gusto en disfraces, creí que serias una momia- Sonic fue el primero en hablar a su amigo.

Todos los demás empezaron a dar comentarios positivos, pues el disfraz que lucia el guardián rojo, no era otro que, de un faraón, su cabello estaba adornado con cintas doradas y un tocado negro con dorado, la parte de arriba descubierta, solo adornada por un medallón triangular, el brial que lucia era de color negro con detalles en dorado, incluso llevaba brazaletes dorados.

Entre bromas, competencias y buenos recuerdos, todos se la pasaron bien, en algún momento el guardián se había alejado del resto y cierta murciélago aprovecho para hacerle compañía.

-Te dije que te veías bien- Knuckles la miro y alzo una ceja.

-Lo tenías planeado ¿cierto?- Rouge solo se encogió de hombros.

-Puede ser- En ese instante a ella se le ocurrió una idea. -Entonces Knucki ¿Dulce o travesura?- Ella se llevó sus manos detrás de la espalda mientras se inclinaba mas hacia el rostro del guardián.

-¿Otra vez con eso?- El retrocedió un poco, pero fue mas para evitar que notara el sonrojo que empezaba a invadir su rostro.

-Solo elige algo- Rouge sonrió con picardía mientras el echidna suspiraba derrotado.

Al ya saber el resultado de la travesura decidió esta vez ir por la otra opción.

-Dulce

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca sintió como unos labios eran presionados contra los suyos, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y cuando menos se dio cuenta se encontraba devolviendo el afecto, cuando ella se separo el aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados anhelando más.

-Tranquilo guapo, considera eso mi paga por arrastrar tu trasero hasta aquí- Dándole un toque juguetón en su nariz ella se alejo dejándolo con el corazón acelerado y confundido, sin duda su disfraz encajaba a la perfección con ella, porque era una bruja que lo había hechizado.


End file.
